Seven of Nine
Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01, für gewöhnlich meist nur Seven genannt, ist eine ehemalige Borg-Drohne, die nun zur Besatzung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gehört. Geboren wird sie als Mensch unter dem Namen Annika Hansen. Kindheit Annika Hansons Akte als Kind.jpg|Annikas Sternflottenakte Annika Hansen.jpg|Annika auf der USS Raven Annika Hansen kurz vor der Assimilation.jpg|Annika kurz vor der Assimilierung Tendara Kolonie Annika Hansen wird in der Tendara-Kolonie bei Sternzeit 25479 geboren. Als kleines Kind besucht Annika oft ihre Tante Irene Hansen, wo sie oft die selbstgemachten Erdbeertorten isst. ( ) Annikas Lieblingsfarbe ist die Farbe rot. ( ) Annikas Zeit auf der USS Raven Ihre Eltern sind eifrige Wissenschaftler und Exo-Biologen sowie Experten für die Borg. Sie haben eine besondere Schildtechnologie entwickelt, die unter anderem Bio-Signaturen verschleiert, den multiadaptiven Schild, mit dessen Hilfe ihr Schiff, die [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], nicht von den Borg entdeckt werden kann. Die Familie Hansen folgt den Borg überall hin und kann sich auch innerhalb ihrer Schiffe mithilfe von Bio-Dämpfern frei bewegen. ( ) Im Jahr 2356 folgt die Raven einem Borg-Kubus durch einen Transwarpkanal in den Delta-Quadranten. Dort angekommen, stört ein Ionensturm das Tarnfeld für 13,2 Sekunden, was jedoch genügt, um von den Borg entdeckt und als Bedrohung eingestuft zu werden. Das Schiff wird auf der Flucht schwer beschädigt und stürzt auf einen Planeten der Klasse M ab. Die Familie wird während des Absturzes von Bord gebracht und anschließend von den Borg assimiliert. Annika versucht sich auf der Brücke zu verstecken, wird jedoch aufgespürt und assimiliert. Sie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr acht Jahre alt. ( ) In etwa zwei Jahre später trifft Annika in Form von Seven als ein Crewmitglied der Voyager erneut auf die assimilierten Eltern, die in der Unimatrix 01 integriert sind. ( ) Im Borgkollektiv Sevens vollständige Borgbezeichnung lautet Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. ( ) thumb|left|Sevens Verbindung mit den Borg wird getrennt. Da sie fast vollständig im Borg-Kollektiv aufgewachsen ist, sind ihr bestimmte menschliche Verhaltensmuster wie Sexualität, Kreativität oder Gruppenleben vollkommen fremd. Wie alle Borg ist sie kein Individuum, sondern nur Teil des Kollektivs. Sie ist bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 anwesend und assimiliert selbst viele Menschen, aber auch Bajoraner, Klingonen, Ferengi und auch Cardassianer. ( ) und gestützt.}} Seven lebt seit 18 Jahren im Kollektiv. Als Captain Kathryn Janeway im Jahr 2373 während der vorübergehenden Zweckallianz zwischen Borg und der USS Voyager eine Drohne als Vermittler verlangt, ähnlich Locutus, wird Seven ausgewählt mit den Menschen zu kommunizieren. Sie arbeiten zusammen mit Tuvok an der Waffe gegen Spezies 8472. Über die Reichweite der Waffe gibt es starke Differenzenz. Die Borg lenken aber immer wieder ein, da Captain Janeway mit der Zerstörung des Programms des Doktors droht, in dessen Holomatrix alle relevanten Informationen über die modifizierten Nanosonden gespeichert sind. Die Voyager trennt Sevens Verbindung zum Kollektiv, das sie mit Assimilation droht, als die Feinde erfolgreich bekämpft worden sind. ( ) Auf der Voyager 2374 thumb|Seven of Nine bereitet die Assimilation vor Seven öffnet mittels Borg-Technologie von der Voyager aus eine Quantensingularität, durch die die Voyager in den fluiden Raum gelangt. Als Chakotay von ihr verlangt sie hier wieder heraus zu bringen, verweigert sie es. Sie zwingt die Voyager, die breits entwickelte Waffe gehen Spezies 8472 einzusetzen. Die Waffen werden genutzt und sind wirksam. Seven bringt das Schiff wieder in den normalen Raum und bereitet dann die Assimilation vor. Doch Captain Kathryn Janeway hat sich vorbereitet mit Hilfe einer neuralen Verbindung, die von Chakotay vorgenommen wird, lenken sie Seven ab und setzen ihren neuralen Transceiver ausser Funktion und trennen sie so vom Kollektiv. ( ) Seven wird von Captain Janeway und vom Doktor über ihre Trennung von Borg-Kollektiv informiert und erleidet daraufhin einen Schock und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, hat ihr wiedererwachtes menschliches Immunsystem bereits angefangen, die Borg-Implantate abzustoßen. Dennoch versucht Seven zunächst alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um zum Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Kathryn Janeway lehnt jedoch sowohl ab, direkt in den Borg-Raum zurückzufliegen als auch Seven auf dem nächsten Planeten mit Subraumkommunikation abzusetzen, von dem Seven die Borg hätte kontaktieren können. Janeway beruft sich dabei auf die Gefahr, in der Sevens Körper zur Zeit schwebt. Seven wird vom Doktor betäubt und dieser fängt an, ihre Implantate zu entfernen. Sie überlebt die Operation trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten. Der Doktor kann insgesamt 82% der Implantate entfernen und ersetzt auch Sevens Okularimplantat durch eine menschliche Prothese. Kesgreift mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften ein, um Seven von einigen hartnäckigeren Implantaten zu befreien, die ihr Leben bedrohen. ( ) thumb|B'Elanna fragt Seven nach Schuldgefühlen Seven tut sich schwer sich in die Crew zu integrieren. Sie sei, im Gegensatz zu den Borg, uneffektiv und streitsüchtig. Aber sie hat auch schon festgestellt, dass spontane unerwartete Freundlichkeiten auch dazu gehören. B'Elanna will von ihre Wissen ob sie Schulgefühle empfinde, wenn sie an Völkern sie den Caatati begegnet, die von den Borg zerstört worden sind. Aber Seven meint, dass Schuld irrelevant sei. Dies kann B'Elanna überhaupt nicht verstehen. Das erste Projekt an dem Seven mitarbeitet ist die Anlage einer Transwarpleitung. Dieses scheitet jedoch und der Warpkern muss abgeworfen werden. B'Elanna ist extrem wütend und wirft Seven mehr oder weniger aus dem Maschinenraum. Durch den Abwurf des Kerns sind ist die Voyager den Caatati ausgeliefert. Diesem Volk ging durch die Dezimierung durch die Borg die Fähigkeit verloren, die Thoriumisotope selbst herzustellen, die ihre Systeme brauchen um zu arbeiten. Die Caatati erwarten sich mehr Hilfsgüter von der Voyager als diese entbehren kann. Auch möchte sie, dass Seven an sie ausgeliefert wird, um mit ihr das anzutun, was ihrem ganzen Volk angetan wurde. Seven bietet ihnen an, ihr Wissen über Thorionherstellung weiterzugeben, dass sie durch die Borg erlangt hat. Die Caatati geben sich damit zufrieden und lassen die Voyager weiterfliegen. ( ) thumb|Erste Zusammenarbeit mit Harry Seven und Harry bekommen gemeinsam den Auftrag das Astrometrisches Labor mit den Informationen und der Technologie der Borg zu verbessern. Harry hat etwas Anst vor dieser Zusammenarbeit, aber es gelingt ganz gut. Jedoch verliebt sich Harry in Seven und diese bemerkt dies auch und fordert ihn auf sich auszuziehen. Doch das geht Harry zu schnell und Seven geht. In diese Zusammenarbeit fällt auch Sevens erste Verletzung. Sie ist irritiert, das sie sich als Borg-Drohen innerhalb von Sekunden regeneriert hätte. Sie scheint sehr verunsichert zu sein. Harry begleitet sie auf die Krankenstation. Als die Pläne für das Labor fertig sind, bittet Harry Chakotay in von dem Projekt zu befreien. Dieser versteht allerdings nicht warum und Harry gibt ihm auch keine klaren Antwort. So muss er weiter machen, denn Seven hat bereits Chakotay mitgeteilt, dass sie Harry halbwegs effizient findet und auch viel über die komplexe soziale Struktur durch in gelernt hat.( ) thumb|Seven überwältigt Tuvok thumb|Seven verkriecht sich vor Angst Captain Janeway versucht die Kreativität von Seven zu wecken uns nimmt sie mit in ihr Holodeckprogramm von Leonardo da Vinci. Sie arbeiten zusammen an einer Tonfigur. Seven versteht nicht, was ihr diese bringen soll, denn es ist uneffektiv und verbraucht nur Zeit. Captain Janeway versucht ihr das Konzept von Entspannung zu erklären, aber sie versteht es nicht. Dann entdeckt sie im Atelier einen Flugapparat. Daraufhin hat sie eine Halluzination von den Borg, die sie verfolgen und sieht einen schwarzen Vogel auf sie zufliegen und kreischen. Als der Doktor sie untersucht kann er nichts feststellen, er schiebt es auf ein Trauma, dass sie während der Zeit bei den Borg erlitten hat. In dieser Untersuchung stellt er auch fest, dass Seven jetzt normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen kann. Er schickt sie mit einem PADD mit Anweisungen zu Neelix ins Kasino. Neelix kocht ihr etwas und leitet sie an mit der Gabel umzugehen und zu essen. Seven empfindet das Gefühl des Essens als sehr seltsam. Während des Essens bricht an ihrer rechten Hand ein Borgimplantat auf und sie greift Neelix mit den Worten an: Sie werden assimiliert werden. Dann verlässt sie das Kasino und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Shuttlerampe. Mehrerer Sicherheitsteams schaffen es nicht sie zu stoppen, da ihre Borgschilde wieder aktiv sind. Seven nimmt sich ein Shuttel und fliegt los. Tom Paris und Tuvok folgen ihr. Es gelingt Tuvok auf das Shuttle von Seven zu kommen, aber er wird von ihr überwältigt. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, versucht er Seven zu überzeugen um zu kehren, doch immer wenn er an sie heran kommt, bricht ihr Borgsein durch. Als sie an dem Signal, das sie gerufen hat angekommen sind, finden sie dort nicht die Borg, sondern ein Schiff der Föderation das zum Teil von den Borg assimiliert wird. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es die USS Raven ist auf dem Seven lange gelebt hat und auf der sie auch assimiliert wurde. Seven erlebt die Situation nochmal. Sie sieht wie ihre Eltern von den Borg erfasst werden und sich selbst als ein Borg nach ihr greift. Da verkriecht sich aus Angst unter der Konsole unter der sie damals schon sass. In letzer Sekunde können sie aus dem Schiff fliehen, bevor es von den B'omar, in dessen Raum das Schiff abgestürzt ist, zerstört wird. Im Anschluss an diese Geschehnisse macht sich Seven Gedanken, wie es wohl gelaufen wäre für sie, wenn sie nicht von den Borg assimiliert worden wäre, sondern bei ihrem Eltern aufgewachsen wäre. ( ) thumb|Seven enttarnt eine der Fremden Auf der Voyager kommt es zu Mutationen bei verschiedenen Crewmitgliedern. Als der Doktor der Lösung auf der Spur ist, wird es fast deaktiviert. Er kann sich gerade noch aufs Holodeck retten. Er ruft Seven über ihr Audio-Implantat zu sich und stellt ihr Kortikalimplantat auf einen bestimmt Frequenz ein. Als Seven durch das Schiff geht, sieht sie Crewmitglieder, die verschiedenen Apparate am Kopf tragen und auch einige Fremde, die Untersuchungen und Beobachtungen durchführen. Seven selbst wird im Brustbereich untersucht, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. Nach Absprache mit dem Doktor bereitet sie einen schiffsweiten neuroleptischen Schock vor. Tuvok jedoch erkennt dies und zwingt sie ihr Vorhaben zu stoppen. Noch bevor sie ihm den Sinn erklären kann, sind sie von Fremden umgeben. Das nimmt sie Seven den Phaser von Tuvok , stellt ihn ein und feuert auf eine der Fremden, worauf diese sichtbar wird. Sevens Versuche die Fremden auf dem ganzen Schiff sichtbar zu machen misslingen, da die Fremden dagegen arbeiten. ( ) thumb|Seven beschwert sich über das Essen thumb|Seven entdeckt das Sensorennetz Auf dem Planeten der Mari verlieren sie beinahe Tuvok und B’Elanna. Seven geht anschließend zu Captain und gibt zu bedenken, dass man das Protokoll des ersten Kontaktes nicht weiter befolgen soll, denn es birgt zu viele Risiken. Captain Janeway gibt ihr allerdings zu bedenken, dass es dann eine sehr langweilige Heimreise wäre. Außerdem geht es nicht um die Befolgung eines Protokolls, sondern um die Begegnungen und um das was man dabei lernen kann. Seven kann diese Einstellung nicht, denn es sei nicht akzeptabel, das man heute beinahe den Sicherheitschef und die Chefingenieuren verloren habe. Seven geht wie sie gekommen ist ohne einen Gruß oder auf das Kommando Wegtreten zu warten. ( ) Seven beschwert sich bei Neelix über das Essen – es sei zu pikant. Neelix sagt, dass er sich dies erhofft hat, denn es sind talaxianische Kräuter drin. Sein Ziel war es ihre Geschmackspalette zu erweitern. Er lädt sie gleich auch zu Prixin ein, dem talaxianischen Familienfest. Seven will wissen, ob sie sich in irgendeiner Weise vorbereiten muss. Neelix macht ihr klar, dass es eine Party und keine Mission ist. Einige Zeit später treffen sie sich im Frachtraum wieder. Neelix ist auf der Suche nach einem Zylinder, den er für die Außenmission braucht. Er spricht vor sich hin und ruft nach dem Zylinder um sich besser erinnern zu können wo er ist. Seven bezeichnet ihn deshalb als seltsames Individuum. Neelix kommt von der Außenmission tot zurück und der Doktor kann nach 18 Stunden nicht mehr für ihn tun. Seven aber meint, sie ist in der Lage mit Nanosonden seine Verletzung zu heilen, denn seine Aufgaben in der Crew sind mannigfaltig. Die Behandlung mit den Nanosonden gelingt. Anschließend unterhält sie sich mit Tuvok über den Tod. Sie findet er werde überbewertet. Jeder müsse halt irgendwann einmal sterben. Die Borg haben keine Angst vor dem Tod, denn in gewisser Weise leben sie ewig, da ihr Sein im Kollektiv präsent bleibt. Tuvok meint, das sei sicher ein Trost für sie – etwas zögerlich antwortet sie mit Ja. Obwohl Neelix gerade erst genesen ist möchte er unbedingt Prixin feiern. Auch Seven ist da, aber sie steht allein. Captain Janeway tritt zu ihr und ermuntert sie sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Captain Janeway gibt ihr noch einige Ratschläge auf den Weg, doch der Versucht sich mit dem Doktor und Samantha Wildman zu unterhalten scheitert. ( ) Als die Traumspezies die ganze Crew in einen gemeinsamen Traum zwingt, erzeugt Seven zusammen mit Harry eine Ablenkung, damit die anderen durch eine Jefferies-Röhre entkommen können. Sie bringt auch die Theorie ein, dass die Fremden ein kollektives Unbewusstsein erschaffen können und es deshalb möglich ist, dass sie den gleichen Traum träumen. ( ) thumb|Bei den Hirogen Seven entdeckt ein scheinbar aufgegebenes Sensornetz, dass bis an den Rand des Alpha-Quadranten reicht. Dort hat sie ein Föderationsschiff geortet, doch eine Kontaktaufnahme scheitert. Der Doktor wird über das Sensornetz geschickt um den Kontakt herzustellen. Während die Voyager auf seine Rückkehr warten, melden sich die wahren Besitzer, die Hirogen, des Netzes. Sie sind nicht sehr kooperativ und wollen die Verbindung beenden. Seven stellt ihm kalt mit einem Feedbackenergiestoß, da er auf Diplomatie nicht reagiert hat. B’Elanna und Seven streiten sich die ganze Zeit wegen des richtigen Vorgehens in dieser Situation. Doch Sevens Vorgehen mit dem Feedbackimpuls imponiert B’Elanna irgendwie. ( ) Seven und Tuvok sind zusammen auf einer Außenmission um das Relaissystem zu stabilisieren, die die Nachricht der Sternenflotte enthält. Seven, die diese Mission vorgeschlagen hat, will von Tuvok wissen, ob es üblich ist immer zwei Personen auf einen Außenmission zu schicken. Sie ist sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob der Captain, dass nur macht, weil sie ihr immer noch misstraut. Tuvok bestätigt, dass dies so im Sternenflottenprotokoll angeraten ist. Bei dieser Mission begegnen sie den Hirogen. Sie sind die ersten Gefangenen der Hirogen und werden von ihnen als minderwertige Beute angesehen, da sie so leicht zu fangen waren. Jedoch haben sie auch einen hohen Wert, weil sie die ersten ihrer Spezies sind. Der Alpha-Hirogen will mit der Tötung bei Tuvok anfangen, damit das „Weibchen“ sieht, was auf sie zukommen wird. Es kommt allerdings nicht dazu, da sie Voyager angreift um sie zu retten. ( ) thumb|Ernste Aussprache Seven geht mit auf die Suche nach einem Mitglieder der Spezies 8472, die alleine in Weltraum zurückgeblieben ist, als die anderen sich zurückzogen. Seven ist nicht bereit, eine Sigularität zu öffnen, damit die Kreatur in die fluiden Raum zurückkehren kann und wird deshalb auf den Frachtraum eingeschränkt. Später muss sie dem Doktor Nanosonden bringen um die Kreatur zu betäuben. In dieser Zeit bricht das Kraftfeld zusammen. 8472 greift den Hirogen, der gerade kommt an und Seven beamt die beiden auf eines der angreifenden Hirogenschiffe, dies entfernen sich daraufhin. Captain Janeway ist wütend über das eigenmächtige Handel von Seven und entzieht ihr den Zugang zu den Primärsystemen des Schiffes. Sie darf aber noch in der Astrometrie arbeiten. ( ) Seven greift Kovin, einen entharanischen Händler an, als er sie leicht zur Seite drückt um ein Konsole zu kommen. Kurze Zeit später reagiert sie mit Angst und Panik, als der Doktor sie untersuchen will. Der Doktor werdet darauf hin eine Regessionstherapie an um die unterdrückten Erinnerung zu kommen, die er im Skan vermutet. Er legt frei, dass Seven von Kovin untersucht wurde und dass ihr Nanosonden entnommen worden sind. Seven empfindet Wut und möchte das Kovin bestraft wird. Es wird aber klar, dass die Version von Kovin stimmt und er unschuldig ist. Trotzdem möchte Seven eine Bestrafung, denn laut dem Doktor fühlt sie sich danach besser. Als Kovin bei einem Gefecht Leben kommt, fühlt sich Seven wieder nicht gut und der Doktor erklärt ihr das Gefühl der Reue. ( ) thumb|Seven singt in der Bar thumb|Seven nimmt Zugriff aufs System Als die Hirogen die Voyager übernehmen wird die Crew mit neuralen Interfaces ausgestattet und in verschiedenen Simulationen geschickt. Seven nimmt Teil an einem der Kreuzzüge und wird in Holodeck zwei in einen Simulation vom zweiten Weltkrieg eingebunden. Dort wird ihr die Rolle von Mademoiselle de Neuf zu gewiesen – eine Waffenexpertin in der Resistance mit einer wunderschönen Stimme. Im Etablissement von Kathrine – Captain Janeway – singt sie jeden Abend für die Gäste. Es gibt innerhalb der Resistance oft Probleme mit ihr, da sie unberechenbar ist, aber leider die einige Waffenexpertin. Tuvok, der Barkeeper, zweifelt an ihrer Loyalität und vermutet, dass sie ein Spitzel ist. Als sie bei einer Schießerei schwer verletzt wird und auf die Krankenstation behandelt. Der Doktor informiert sie über die Situation und teilt ihr mit, dass er eines ihrer Implantate so einstellen wird, das es ein Störsignal sendet und sie sich so erinnern kann wer sie ist. Leider werden ihr auch alle Informationen über ihre Rolle verloren gehen. Wenige Zeit später ist sie wieder auf dem Holodeck und das Interface fällt aus. Seven bricht ihren Gesang ab und wirk irritiert, sie versucht diesen Moment zu überspielen, indem sie vorgibt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Das erregt bei Tuvok weiteren Verdacht. Seven versucht sich in ihrer Rolle einzufinden, von der sie eigentlich nichts weiß und es gelingt so halbwegs. Als sie zusammen mit Kathrin im Hauptquartier ist, gelingt es ihr – wie vereinbar – Zugriff auf die Brückenkontrolle zu erlangen und Harry und der Doktor können das Interface des Captain deaktivieren. Gerade im rechten Moment bevor sie von Captain Janeway erschossen wird. Nun machen sie sich zu zweit dran den Konflikt mit den Hirogen zu lösen. Seven modifiziert die Waffen mit Borgtechnologie. Doch als es gelingt, die Interfaces zu deaktivieren und ein Moment der Desorientierung herrscht werden sie von den Deutschen und den Hirogen überwältigt. Nach einiger Zeit wird durch Captain Janeway ein Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt, der jedoch nicht gehalten wird weil bei einer Meuterei der Alpha-Hirogen umgebracht wird. Eine neue Schlacht beginnt. Seven will ihre Borgwaffen einsetzen, doch durch einen Unfall lösen sich die eigenen Anhänger und alle Waffen auf. Sie werden gefangen genommen und an die Wand gestellt. Die Exekution wird verhindert durch das Einfallen der holographischen Klingonen. Die Schlacht endet durch die Überladung des Hologitter, die Harry initiiert hat. ( ) thumb|Seven weiß alles! thumb|Seven beobachtet Omega thumb|Seven erforscht ihre Gefühle Seven entdeckt, dass Steth unbefugt Zugriff auf den Computer nimmt und weißt ihn darauf hin, dass er sich mit der komplexen Hierarchie der Voyager vertraut machen muss, damit dies nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Später erwischt sie Steth, der inzwischen in Tom Paris Körper ist, wie er während des Dienstes Alkohol trinkt und in den persönlichen Logbüchern des Captain liest. Sie berichtet dies auch dem Captain. ( ) Als von der Voyager das Omega-Molekül festgestellt ist, beginnt Captain Janeway die Omega-Direktive auszuführen. Da Seven durch die Assimilation von Captain der Sternenflotte von dieser Direktiven Kenntnis hat arbeitet sie mit dem Captain zusammen. Seven entwickelt eine Harmonikresonanzkammer in der Omega abgebaut werden kann. Seven bekommt vom Captain die Befugnis über alle Ressourcen zu benutzen um dieses Projekt zu leiten. Sie organisiert das Team wie ein Kollektiv und teilt jedem eine Nummer zu. Harry Kim beschwert sich darauf hin und wird zu „two of ten“ degradiert, denn Seven hat das Sternenflottenprotokoll mitverwendet, da ihr das Mittel einer Degradierung praktische erschien. Als die Kammer fertiggestellt ist, entwickelt Seven eine Möglichkeit das instabile und hochgefährliche Omega zu stabilisieren und nutzbar zu machen. Omega – Partikel 010 - ist für die Borg der Inbegriff von Perfektion und die oberste Anweisung ist, Omega zu finden und nutzbar zu machen. Seven bitte Captain Janeway das stabilisierende Verfahren durch führen zu dürfen. Doch diese ist nicht bereit das Risiko einzugehen. Kurz bevor Omega ganz zerstört werden kann stabilisiert es sich und Seven schaut fasziniert für einige Sekunden auf die Perfektion. Sie versucht später die Erfahrungen im Programm von Leonardo da Vinci zu ergründen,da es dort viele religiöse Symbole gibt. Captain Janeway, die dazu kommt, meint es wäre wohl ihre erste spirituelle Erfahrung gewesen. ( ) thumb|Das leere Shuttle Das Backupmodul des Doktors wird 700 Jahren, nachdem es gestohlen worden ist von den Kyrianern auf ihrem Planeten wiedergefunden. Er berichtigt, die Version der Kyrianer und stellt klar, dass Seven of Nine keine vollständige Borg-Drohne war, die Kyrianer umgebracht hat, sondern ein Mensch der von ihnen als Geisel genommen worden ist. ( ) Seven of Nine stellt den Betrieb der Astrometrie nicht ein, obwohl das Schiff wegen Energiemangel in den Modus grau versetzt wird. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie sonst das dingend gebrauchte Deuterium nicht finden werden. Und sie entdeckt einen Planeten mit reichhaltigem Vorkommen. Leider ist es ein Planet der Y-Klasse, auch Dämonplanet genannt. Dort herrschen unwirkliche Verhältnisse. Als Harry und Tom auf dem Planeten vermisst sind, geht Seven zusammen mit Chakotay auf eine Außenmission um sie zu finden. Seven fühlt sich auf dem Planeten nicht wohl und erschrickt über plötzliche Vorkommnisse. Es gelingt ihnen genug Deuterium für das ganze Schiff zu schürfen. ( ) thumb|Ausdehnung des Nebels thumb|Seltsame Träume thumb|Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft Die Voyager scheitert an der Durchquerung eines Mutara-Nebels, da von ihm einen Strahlung ausgeht, die für die Crew tödlich ist. Die einzigen beiden, denen die Strahlung nicht ausmachten sind der Doktor und Seven of Nine. Der Doktor kann als einzigen Schutz Stasiskammern anbieten. Schweren Herzens überträgt Captain Janeway das Kommando auf Seven, aber mit den Gefühl, dass Seven ihnen gut gesonnen ist, wie sie Chakotay auch nochmal bestätigt. Seven macht sich an die Arbeit. In den Träumen sieht sie sich in einer einsamen Eiswüste stehen. Der Doktor versucht dies über die Teilnahme an Holoprogrammen zu kompensieren, aber dies gefällt Seven nicht sonderlich, sie weiß nicht was das bringen soll. Als der Doktor dann durch technische Probleme auf der Krankenstation fest sitzt, kommt auf Seven noch mehr Arbeit zu und es geht ihr immer schlechter. Sie hört Stimme, die um Hilfe schreien, und ein Fremder mit dem sie einen Tauschhandel angeschlossen hat stellt sie als Halluzination heraus. Je länger die Reise dauert, desto mehr Systeme sind durch die Strahlung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und fallen aus. 45 Minuten vor dem Ende der Reise fällt der Antrieb aus und Seven muss entscheiden, was sie tun soll. Die Crew, die sie als Halluzinationen um sich sieht, verspotte sie und versucht sie klein zu machen. Auch eine Halluzination eines Borgschiffes und mehrerer Borg verunsichern sie. Schließlich entscheidet sie einige der Stasiskammern auszuschalten und die Energie in den Antrieb zu leiten, der daraufhin wieder funktioniert. Als sie jedoch diese Crewmitglieder mit dem Tod ringen sieht und die Halluzination sie plagen, aktiviert sich die Kammern wieder und schalten die Lebenserhaltung ab. Beinahe stirbt Seven, aber sie kann gerettet werden, da der Doktor nach der Durchquerung des Nebels wieder aktiviert wird. Im Anschluss an diese Erlebnisse sucht Seven kontakt zu Crew, das sie das erste Mal wirklich Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft hat. ( ) Seven bekommt Angst, als sie unmittelbar davor stehen, in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückzukehren, sie informiert Captain Janeway darüber, dass sie nicht mitkommen will und Captain Janeway wirft ihr vor Angst zu habe, doch sie will nicht dazu stehen. Aber sie macht sich weiter Gedanken. Erst später als sie mit Captain Janeway und Arturis in Richtung des Borg-Raumes unterwegs sind bekennt sie sich zu ihrer Angst. Als sie von der Voyager befreit werden wird Seven entgültig klar, dass sie nicht mehr zurück ins Kollektiv möchte, aber sich auch noch nicht mit dem Menschsein angefreundet hat. ( ) 2375 thumb|left|Seven schaut in die Leere hinaus Die Zeit in der Leere setzt Seven scheinbar am wenigsten zu. Sie tut ihren Dienst und ist irritiert über die Dinge die manche der Crewmitglieder tun um die Leere zu ertragen. Als sie Tom Paris mit aufs Holodeck nimmt um mit ihm eine Episode von Captain Proton zu spielen, setzt sie kurzerhand der Rototer außer Gefecht - wie angeordnet- und bittet gehen zu dürfen. Sie unterhält sich mit Tuvok über Meditation und wie sie ihm hilft. Sie bietet ihm an die Borg-Regeneration zu versuch, dan das würde auch gut helfen.( ) thumb|left|Erster bedrängt Seven Durch einen Transporterunfall, kommen einige Nanosonden von Seven in den mobilen Emitter des Doktors und er wird beschädigt. Von B'Elanna wird er über Nacht auf eine Diagnosekonsole gelegt. Dort werden die Nanosonden aktiviert und beginnen die Konsole umzubauen. Als Fähnrich Mulcahey am Morgen nach dem Emitter schaut wird er von der Konsole angegriffen und es wird eine Probe entnommen. Aus der Technologie das Emitters und der Voyager und der biologischen Probe von Mulcahey entwickelt sich in einer Reifungskammer einen hochentwickelte Drohne. Seven ist zuerst eher der Meinung der Prozess zu unterbrechen, doch Captain Janeway will ihn sich entwickeln lassen. Nach wenigen Stunden ist die Drohne ausgewachsen und Seven beginnt ihm eine Identität zu geben, die auf Individualität basiert. Das Vorhaben gelingt obwohl es anfangs schwierig ist. Die Drohne dringt in Sevens neurales System ein und beschädigt sie beinahe. Nach einiger Zeit aber, aktiviert sich der Abstandsreciever der Drohne und die Borg werden auf ihn aufmerksam und wollen ihn haben. Von der Sphäre heraus zerstört die Drohne, der sich Erster nennt, das Borgschiff kann sich aber selbst durch ein Kraftfeld schützen. Doch er verweigert trotz der eindringlichen Bitten von Seven und dem Hinweis darauf, dass er sie verletzt, eine Behandlung. Seven kehrt nach seinem Tod traurig in den Frachtraum zurück und schaltet den Alkoven von Erster ab. ( ) thumb|left|Seven überwacht die Malon Seven ist an der Konstruktion des ersten ''Delta Flyers'' beteiligt und auch auf dem Jungfernflug ist sie dabei und sitzt an der Konsole, die den Antrieb reguliert. Sie ist aber auch diejenig, die es schafft Überwachungsbilder aus dem Malon - Schiff zu bekommen. Obwohl Captain Janeway dieses Vorgehen nicht ganz korrekt findet, zeigt sie doch großes Interesse an den Bilder von Seven. ( ) Als die Voyager auf eine Nachbildung des Hauptquartiers der Sternenflotte trifft und herausfindet, dass Spezies 8472 dafür veranwortlich ist, modifiziert Seven die Waffen mit Nanosonden. Sie macht sie noch effektiver als beim letzen Mal, da sie befürchtet, dass sie ein Gegenmittel haben. Als sich einige Zeit später Verhandlungen ergeben, befiehlt Captain Janeway die Waffen zu deaktivieren und Seven tut dies auch. In einem Gespräch mit dem Captain gibt sie zu, dass sie überzeugt war, dass der Captain angreifen wird. Als die Diplomatie Fortschritte macht, zieht es Seven jedoch vor auf dem Schiff zu bleiben und nicht mit dem Captain in die Nachbildung zu kommen. ( ) thumb|left|Seven ist leicht betrunken Seven feiert zusammen mit der Crew die Fertigstellung des Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebs und trinkt dabei ein Glas Sekt. Sie ist leicht angeheitert und bedankt sich überschwänglich beim Doktor für seine Hilfe. Harry amüsiert sich darüber köstlich. Als der riskante Flug gewagt wird, steht Seven an der Konsole von Harry und überwacht die Kurskorrekturen, die Harry aus dem Delta-Flyer heraus schicken soll. Doch die Verbindung bricht ab, nachdem die erste Korrekturen falsch waren. Plötzlich erhält Seven über ihrerm Borg-Tranciver einen Nachricht. Sie gibt die Korrekturen ein und der Slipstream löst sich auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Nachricht aus der Zukunft war und vom ältern Harry geschickt wurde. ( ) Seven wir durch ein Borg-Vinculum beeinflusst, das mit einem Virus infiziert wurde um den Kubus zu vernichten. Dadurch manifestieren sich verschiedene Persönlichkeiten in Seven. Immer wieder springt sie zwischen verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten hin und her. Einmal ist sie eine Frau, die nach ihrem Sohn sucht, ein anderes Mal ein Kind das mit Naomi Wildman Kadis-kot spielt. Auch eine klingonische Persönlichkeit tritt auf und plündert die Küche von Neelix und greift B'Elanna in einem Paarungsritual an. Zwischendurch ist sie ein Ferengi, der die ganze Voyager aufkaufen will. Dem Doktor gelingt es sie zwischendurch zu stablilisieren so dass sie an der Deaktivierung des Vinculums arbeiten kann. Doch durch die Nähe zum Vinculum verschwindet ihre eigenen Persönlichkeit immer mehr. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung gelingt es Tuvok ihre Persönlichkeit zu stärken. Erst als B'Elanna es schafft das Vinculum abzuschalten verschwinden die Persönlichkeiten wieder ins Unbewusste. ( ) Seven übernimmt die Führung im Maschinenraum als B'Elanna Torres ausfällt. Nicht alle fühlen sich dabei wohl. Ein Fähnrich gibt zu, dass es ihm schwer fällt, Befehle von ihr entgegen zu nehmen. Zusammen mit Harry sucht sie später auch nach Daten in den Aufzeichnungen von Bajor über Crell Moset und dessen Forschungen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er mit Bajoranern experimentiert hat. ( ) Tom Paris nimmt Seven mit auf seinen Mission auf der er den Planet ganz aus Wasser untersucht. Mit dem Delta Flyer tauchen sie bis zum Mittelpunkt. Dort bekommen sie Probleme mit einen großen Fisch. Seven versetzt ihn einem kleinen Schock, so dass er sie in Ruhe lässt. Zu dem Moneaner der an Bord ist, meint sie, dass dies eine Chance für detailierte Studien über die Tier wäre, die hier leben. ( ) Seven ist in dem Team, dass die Transportersuspension für die Telepathen, die sich vor den Devore-Imperium auf der Voyager verstecken. Durch ihr Okularimplantat wird sie kurz verdächtig auch telepathisch zu sein, kann den Verdacht aber zerstreuen. Als sie das rettende Wurmloch gefunden habe, arbeitet Seven an der genauen Lokalisation mit. ( ) Der Doktor bitten Seven ihm zu helfen, weil er sich an einen Operation von Harry Kim nicht mehr erinnern kann. Als Seven später auf die Krankenstation kommt, kann er sich nicht mehr dran erinnern. Gemeinsam stellen sie fest, dass eine Löschung des Kurzzeitspeichers durchgeführt worden ist. Über eine Rekonstuktion, der ebenfalls gelöschen Bilder seiner Datendatei, zeigen einen Fährich, den der Doktor nicht kennt. Daraufhin rekonstruiert Seven die Erinnerungen des Doktors und er ist verwirrt. Seven hilft ihm auch weiterhin und unterstützt ihn auf seinen Nachforschungen. Sie setzt sich für seine Rechte als Individuum ein und daraufhin wird es dem Doktor erlaubt, seinen ethischen Konflikt bis zum Ende durchzuleben, denn sie führt an, das auch sie ihre Individualität entwickelt durft, auch wenn sie mehr Borg als Mensch war. ( ) 2376 2377 Persönliches Captain Janeway thumb|Kathryn Janeway versucht Seven zu helfen, sich an ihre Zeit als Individuum zu erinnern. Captain Kathryn Janeway hilft Seven durch die schwierige Zeit nach der Dissimilation. Sie versucht, Erinnerungen an das Leben vor der Assimilation als Annika Hansen hervorzubringen und vom Kollektiv loszukommen, stößt jedoch immer wieder an ihre Grenzen. ( ) Als die Crew der Voyager 2374 glaubt, die Föderation hätte die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] geschickt, um die Crew der Voyager nach Hause zu holen, will Seven ursprünglich nicht zur Erde mitkommen sondern bittet weiterhin darum, im Delta-Quadranten gelassen zu werden, um zum Borg-Kollektiv zurückkehren zu können. Nachdem sich das Schiff als Falle herausgestellt hat, sagt Seven zu Janeway, dass sie nun dankbar für ihre Individualität wäre und nicht mehr zu den Borg zurückkehren wolle. ( ) Seven unterhält sich oft mit Janeway, zum Beispiel, wenn sie etwas neues über Menschlichkeit gelernt hat. Auf der anderen Seite fragt auch Janeway Seven oft um Rat, bevor sie Befehle gibt. Zwischen den beiden entwinkelt sich ein Lehrerin-und-Schülerin-Verhältnis. Allerdings sind beide nicht immer einer Meinung, wie beispielsweise bei dem Konflikt zwischen Spezies 8472 und den Hirogen ( ) oder während der Mission um das Omega-Molekül. ( ) Der Doktor thumb|Der Doktor - ein Mentor Der Doktor macht es sich, in Erinnerung an seine Probleme, sich mit der Crew der Voyager zu arrangieren, zu seiner Aufgabe, Seven „Sozialunterricht“ zu geben. Seine Lektionen enthalten unter anderem Smalltalk und Romantische Beziehungen. Darüber hinaus arbeitet er des öfteren mit Seven zusammen.( ) Im Laufe ihrer Beziehung wird dem Doktor klar, dass er sich in Seven verliebt hat. Mehrmals versucht er sie im Rahmen des Sozialunterrichts auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, allerdings bleibt seine Liebe von Seven, die ihn zwar wegen seiner, im Vergleich mit den Menschen, hohen Perfektion zum Beispiel als Musiker als Kollegen und Freund schätzt, aber nie romantische Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, unerwidert. Im Holoroman des Doktors (Photonen brauchen Freiheit) ist Seven unter dem Namen „Three of Eight“ die einzige Fürsprecherin für den Doktor, der an Bord der „[[USS Vortex|USS Vortex]]“ schwere Qualen erleidet und hilft ihm, sein Programm vor dem Missbrauch zu schützen. Später, in der umgeschriebenen Fassung heißt sie dann „Two of Three“. ( ) Chakotay thumb|Chakotay (2376) Anders geht Seven mit Chakotay um, in den sie sich nach und nach verliebt. So nutzt sie zum Beispiel eine Simulation von Chakotay zur Erforschung ihrer romantischen Gefühle, ein Experiment mit tragischen Folgen. Auch Chakotay scheint jedoch einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt. Das Interesse führt zu einigen Dates, allerdings will Seven die Verbindung abbrechen, als sie von der aus der Zukunft zurückgereisten Admiral Janeway erfährt, dass ihr Tod in der alternativen Zukunft Chakotay schwer belasten würde. Chakotay kann sie jedoch überzeugen, dass es eine mögliche Zukunft nicht wert sei die Beziehung zu beenden. ( ) )}} B'Elanna Torres thumb|B'Elanna Torres (2376) In Sevens Anfangszeit auf der Voyager kommt es zwischen ihr und B'Elanna Torres häufiger zu Streitigkeiten. B'Elanna sagt zu Chakotay, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden möchte, wenn es einmal zu Handgreiflichkeiten käme. Sie denkt über Seven, dass sie unhöflich und kalt wäre und sich so verhalten würde als würde die Crew der Voyager aus Borg-Drohnen bestehen. Als Seven reassimiliert wird, geht B'Elanna an ihre Datenbank und findet Entwürfe für die Verbesserung des Warpantriebs, die B'Elanna nur überarbeiten muss, dadurch erhält Torres auch einen Entwurf für den neuen Transwarpantrieb. Janeway weist Torres später zurecht, wolle sie wieder persönliche Dateien eines Crewmitglieds öffnen, bräuchte sie die Erlaubnis des Captains. ( ) Mit der Zeit kommen die Beiden jedoch immer besser miteinander klar. Seven erntet Respekt für verschiedene technische und humane Aktionen an Bord der Voyager bei B'Elanna, sodass Seven und B'Elanna letzten Endes doch Freunde werden. ( ) Als Sevens Kortikalknoten droht auszufallen, was Ihren Tod bedeuten würde, flüchtet Sie aus der Krankenstation des Doktors in den Maschinenraum. Dort spricht Sie mit B'Elanna über Ihren Glauben über ein Leben nach dem Tod. Seven hat Angst davor, dass all Ihre Forschritte, Taten und was Sie erreicht hat, vergessen werden. B'Elanna jedoch versichert ihr, dass jeder an Bord sie sehr schätzt sowie tief beeindruckt von ihr wäre. Das und Ihre Leistungen sind ihr Vermächtnis und würden nicht vergessen werden. Man merkt B'Elanna an, dass auch sie sehr betroffen über den Tod von Seven wäre. ( ) Harry Kim thumb|Enge Zusammenarbeit Harry Kim empfindet Seven als äußerst attraktiv, nachdem sie auf die Voyager kommt. Seven jedoch missinterpretiert sein Verhalten und fragt ihn direkt, ob er zu kopulieren wünsche, was Harry in Verlegenheit bringt. ( ) Harry bringt sehr viel Geduld in der Zusammenarbeit mit Seven auf, doch manchmal wird es auch ihm zu viel. Er versucht sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie lernen muss, besser mit ihren Mitmenschen umzugehen und einen anderen Ton anzuschlagen. Doch Seven hört nicht wirklich gut auf diesem Ohr. Er gibt entnervt auf und bearbeitet ihre Befehle. ( ) Später verführt Seven Kim in einem Traum, der von Aliens verursacht wird. ( ) Icheb thumb|Icheb (2377) Icheb ist eines der vier Borg-Kinder, die 2376 von der Voyager aus einem Borg-Kubus gerettet und danach vom Kollektiv getrennt werden. ( ) Er bleibt zunächst an Bord, kann jedoch bald zu seinen Eltern zurückgebracht werden. Als man an Bord der Voyager feststellt, dass diese ihn jedoch nur als Waffe gegen die Borg einsetzen wollen, rettet man ihn, woraufhin er beschließt, mit der Voyager-Crew nach Hause zu fliegen. Bevor Icheb die Voyager zuvor verlässt, schenkt Seven ihm ein Teleskop, auch wenn es nicht die Möglichkeiten und die Reichweite der Astrometrie habe, so könne er damit immer noch arbeiten. ( ) Als Sevens Kortikalknoten beschädigt amputiert werden muss, spendet Icheb seinen eigenen obwohl Seven dagegen ist. Sein junger Körper kann sich noch daran gewöhnen, Seven wäre gestorben. ( ) Später hilft er Seven oft in der Stellarkartographie. (Verschiedene VOY-Episoden) Naomi Wildman thumb|Naomi Wildman (2378) Naomi Wildman ist recht schnell von Seven eingenommen und fängt 2375 an, ihr fast überall hin zu folgen. Seven ist zunächst sehr genervt, mit der Zeit jedoch werden die beiden Freunde. Das hat möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun, dass eine der Persönlichkeiten, in die sich Seven während ihrer Identitätskrisen rettet, ein kleines Kind ist. ( ) Als Seven ihre Krise überwunden hat, geht sie oft mit Naomi zum Essen oder spielt Kadis-kot mit ihr. Außerdem bringt Seven Naomi eine Menge über Astrometrie bei und gibt ihr Sternenkarten und Informationen über verschiedene Spezies zum Lernen. Seven hat mit Naomi gemeinsam, dass sie beide es oft nicht verstehen können, dass der Rest der Crew der Voyager unbedingt zur Erde zurückkehren will. Dieser Umstand ist beiden sehr hilfreich, als die Voyager in der telepathische Werferpflanze ein Wurmloch zur Erde sieht. Da Seven und Naomi nicht nach Hause wollen, verfallen sie nicht in den Rausch, zur Erde zu kommen und können mit dem Doktor die Lebensform verlassen. ( ) Naomis Gestalt wird von der Borg-Königin benutzt, um herauszufinden, warum die Voyager einer Borgsphäre folgt. Da diese durch einen Ionensturm stark beschädigt wurde, plant Captain Janeway eine Transwarp-Spule aus der Borgsphäre zu stehlen. In einem Traum kommt Naomi zum Frachtraum 2, da sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie dürfte bleiben, wenn sie Seven nicht stören würde. In diesem Traum nimmt die Borg-Königin Kontakt zu Seven auf und droht ihr die Voyager zu assimilieren, sollte sich Seven nicht wieder dem Kollektiv anschließen. Später, als Seven sich dem Kollektiv wieder angeschlossen hat, gibt Naomi dem Captain einen Rettungsplan für Seven of Nine. Captain Janeway findet herraus, dass Seven Of Nine von der Borg-Königin zur Rückkehr ins Kollektiv gezwungen wurde und startet eine Rettungsaktion. Seven zählt Naomi zu ihrer Familie auf der Voyager. ( ) Physiologie Sevens Borgimplantate sind zu 82% entfernt worden. Sie hat eine Augenprothese erhalten, die einem menschlichen Auge gleichen soll und hat nur noch wenige sichtbare Implantate. Sie muss sich allerdings immer noch an einer Borg-Station regenerieren und in ihrem Blut befinden sich noch immer Nanosonden. ( ) Seven ist physisch stärker als alle menschlichen Crewmitglieder der Voyager und sogar etwas stärker als der Vulkanier Tuvok. ( ) Seven hat aus ihrer Zeit als Borg-Drohne immenses Wissen der Borg behalten, das sie nun auf der Voyager zur Verfügung stellt, so hat sie Pläne um den Transwarpantrieb für die Voyager kompatibel zu machen. ( ) Physiologische Verbesserungen thumb|Das Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge * Eins der wenigen sichtbaren Borg-Implantate, die von ihrem ursprünglichen Erscheinungsbild übrig geblieben sind, ist ihr Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge. Es kann Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Raumzeit wahrnehmen, besser als die Sensoren des 29. Jahrhunderts, und verleiht ihr einen Sehschärfeindex von 99,6. ( ) * Sie verfügt über einen chronometrischen Sequenzer, welcher sie das Vergehen der Zeit genauer wahrnehmen lässt. ( ) Aus diesem Sequenzer extrahieren Chakotay, Harry Kim und der Doktor den Sterbezeitpunkt von Seven, damit eine Nachricht an den richtigen Punkt der Vergangenheit geschickt werden kann, um den Test eines experimentellen Slipstream-Antriebs zu sabotieren, damit die Voyager nicht durch einen Unfall während des Tests mit diesem höchst instabilen Antriebssystem zerstört wird. ( ) * Außerdem hat sie einen Stimmen-Subprozessor, welcher ursprünglich dazu dient, das Interface mit Borg-Transpondern zu verbessern. Jedoch gibt er ihr auch die Fähigkeit zum fehlerfreien Singen komplexer Melodien. ( ) * Durch ihre Injektionsröhrchen auf dem Handrücken werden des Öfteren Nanosonden entnommen und für die unterschiedlichsten Zwecke modifiziert, unter anderem um Neelix 18 Stunden nach seinem Tod wiederzubeleben. ( ) * Die Assimilationsröhrchen sind Teil einer gitterartigen Implantatstruktur, die sich über Sevens linke Hand zieht und ihre Fingerkuppen umschließt. * Ein weiteres Implantat befindet sich unterhalb ihres rechten Ohres. Chronologischer Lebenslauf * 2348 wird Annika Hansen als Tochter von Erin und Magnus Hansen in der Tandara-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2356 bricht Annika mit ihren Eltern an Bord der USS Raven zu einer wissenschaftlichen Reise zur Studie der Borg auf. ( ) * 2356: Annika und ihre Eltern werden während einer Notlandung von den Borg assimiliert. ( ) * 2373: Seven wird als Vermittler zwischen den Borg und der Crew der Voyager eingesetzt. ( ) * 2374: Seven wird vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt. ( ) * 2375 wird Seven für kurze Zeit von den Borg in das Kollektiv zurückgebracht. Dort wohnt sie der Assimilation einer Spezies bei und wird von der Borg-Königin damit beauftragt, einen Nanosondenvirus herzustellen, mit denen die Borg planen die Erde zu assimilieren. ( ) * 2377: Seven beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit Commander Chakotay. ( ) * 2378 gelangt Seven mit den restlichen Crewmitgliedern der Voyager in den Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) Wissenswertes * Sevens erstes richtiges Essen nach ihrer Dissimilation ist eine Portion chadre'kab.( ) Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) Zur Disposition ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Alternative Zeitlinien Jahr der Hölle thumb|Seven bestimmt die Phasenvarianz Als die Voyager durch eine Konfrontation mit dem Krenim schwer beschädigt wird, bleibt Seven mit den anderen Führungsoffizieren an Bord zurück, während die anderen evakuiert werden. Sie schafft es die genaue temporale Phasenvarianz des Chronotontorpedo zu bestimmen und kann temporale Schild erzeugen, sie sich als wirksamer Schutz herausstellen. Tuvok erblindet während den Kämpfen und Seven wird zu seiner Begleiterin. Sie geht mit ihm durch das Schiff und berichtet ihm, was sie sieht. Außerdem achtet sie darauf, dass er von herabhängendem Schrott nicht verletzt wird. Als sie dem Captain öffentlich wiederspricht, macht Tuvok sie darauf aufmerksam, dass der Captain auch bei fehlerhafter Logik Recht hat. Durch die Zerstörung des Zeitschiffes entsteht ein temporaler Eingriff der die Voyager an den Beginn der Begegnung mit den Kenim setzt und er gar nicht zu einer Konfrontation kommt. Das astrometrische Labor wird eingeweiht und ein neuer Kurs nach Hause wird berechnet. ( ) Temporale Paradoxie Seven stirbt bei dem Versuch mit dem Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb nach Hause zu kommen. 15 Jahre später wird ihre Leiche von Harry und Chakotay geborgen. Mit Hilfe des Doktors wird ihrer Todeszeit und die Translink-Frequenz bestimmt, denn die beiden wollen die Vergangenheit ändern. Über einen temporalen Borg-Transmitter schickt Harry Nachricht an Seven. Der erste Datenstrom ist falsch und die Voyager stürzt trotzdem ab. Die zweite gesendte Botschaft löst den Slipstream auf. Neben den Kurskorrekturen schickt Harry auch einen Nachricht in dem er dem jungen Harry erklärt, was passiert ist. ( ) Später Heimkehr Seven wird, etwa im Jahr 2381, bei einer Außenmission im Delta-Quadranten schwer verletzt. Sie kommt zurück an Bord der Voyager wo sie in den Armen ihres Ehemanns Chakotay stirbt. ( ) Holographische Darstellungen *Seven of Nine gehört in der Simulation der Kyrianer zu einem kleinen Borg-Kollektiv an Bord der Voyager. Das Kollektiv wird von Captain Janeway eingesetzt als die Kyrianer den Maschinenraum übernehmen. Dabei werden zwei weitere Kyrianer assimiliert und dem Kollektiv hinzugefügt. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Laut einem Interview wurde Jeri Ryan in dem original Borg Kostüm, das sie in , , , und trägt mehrmals ohnmächtig da es sehr eng war. * Die einzige Folge in der Seven of Nine nicht erscheint - nach ihrer Einführung ist . * Außer Jeri Ryan sprachen noch weitere Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle der Seven of Nine vor, unter ihnen Claudia Christian (Susan Ivanova aus Babylon 5) und Hudson Leick (Callisto aus der Serie Xena). * Sevens berühmt-berüchtigtes Kostüm begann als ein Silbernes in der Folge . Das Material dieses Kostüms schränkte jedoch die Bewegungsfreiheit der Schauspielerin Jeri Ryan extrem ein und bereitete ihr Atemprobleme, besonders wenn sie saß. sr:Sedma od Devet sv:Seven of Nine zh-cn:九之七 cs:Sedmá z devíti en:Seven of Nine es:Siete de Nueve fr:Seven of Nine it:Sette di Nove ja:セブン・オブ・ナイン nl:Seven of Nine pl:Seven of Nine Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Borg-Drohne